x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
.]] A vampire is a being steeped in folklore known to rise from the "dead" and, with some exceptions, feast on human blood. They are impervious to most forms of death but they can be killed by driving a wooden stake through the heart. It is believed that lack of knowledge of porphyria led to legends of vampirism in Asia. (TXF: "3") Most legends agree that vampires live eternal lives, while others limit it to forty days. Some vampires are killed by sunlight, while others are not. Vampire activity is generally rampant near cemeteries, castles, catacombs, and swamps. Signs that vampiric activity has occurred include broken or shifted tombstones, the absence of singing birds, faint groaning coming from underground, or manducation. One thing that is agreed about vampires in all cultures is that they are obsessive-compulsive. One guaranteed method of surviving a vampire's attack is to scatter a bag of mixed seeds, buttons or other such objects in their path. No matter the species, a vampire will have no option but to stop its attack to pick up and sort the objects, giving the potential victim time to escape. In the United States, cases have grown where certain clubs and groups pretend to be vampires, in part to blame from pop culture references like the Bela Lugosi movies. (TXF: "Bad Blood") One of these clubs is Club Tepes in Los Angeles, California. (TXF: "3") In 1994, a trio of vampires and a woman named Kristen Kilar killed over seven people in Memphis, Tennessee, Portland, Oregon, and Los Angeles, California. This case was investigated by FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder. They were all burned to death in a fire caused by Kilar. (TXF: "3") In early 1995, Fox Mulder stated that the ancient legends of vampirism is an example that cannibalism might increase life, if taken symbolically. (TXF: "Our Town") In August 1995, Fox Mulder briefly believed a vampire may have been involved in the deaths of Lauren Mackalvey and Holly McClain in Cleveland, Ohio. (TXF: "2Shy") In 1996, while searching on the Internet for information about the word Gehenna, FBI Agent Frank Black discovered a web site on vampires called Place of Darkness. (MM: "Gehenna") In February 1998, a group of vampires lived in Chaney, Texas, and were investigated by FBI Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, after Ronnie Strickland killed several cows, a New Jersey vacationer named Dwight Funt, and later a Florida vacationer named Paul Lombardo. The town sheriff, Lucius Hartwell, attempted to cover up the events, but after Ronnie was discovered and nearly destroyed, Hartwell and the vampires left Chaney. (TXF: "Bad Blood") In October 1999, the Cigarette Smoking Man implied he was familiar with vampires, or at least Fox Mulder's obsession with vampires. (TXF: "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati") In 2001, a Cadet at the FBI Academy asked Dana Scully if she had ever slayed a vampire, based on her past experiences while assigned to the X-files. (TXF: "Daemonicus") List of Vampires * The Father * Lucius Hartwell * John, the Son * Ronnie Strickland * The Unholy Spirit Background Check During the genesis of The X-Files, vampires were one element which Peter Roth, who helped develop the series with Chris Carter, believed the new show could primarily feature. This was because the film Interview with the Vampire was meanwhile being created, and because the idea of highlighting vampires seemed to work well in sync with the fact Carter wanted the series to be akin to The Night Stalker, which had centrally featured vampires. However, the notion of focusing on vampires didn't appeal to Carter, whose vision of the series instead had more to do with UFOs and, more broadly, the paranormal. ( , p. 10) Category:Beings and creatures Category:Monster of the Week Category:Paranormal phenomena